Scourge
Who is Scourge? Who is this evil cat, you ask? Scourge is a small black tom with a single white paw. He wears a dark purple collar around his neck and it is studded with both dog's and cat's teeth. In major fights, he often reinforces his claws with sharpened dog's teeth. For a long time, he was the leader of BloodClan but was killed by Firestar in the fight for the forest. SPOILER ALERT! Why is Scourge so evil? Ahhh, his past would made anyone pity him. His first name was Tiny but eventually changed to Scourge. It all started in his kithood, being the smallest of a three-kit litter. His mother, Quince, constantly had to stop his siblings, Socks and Ruby, from being so cruel to him for his size. Ruby often claims that "it's no fun to play with him." Later in his kithood, after more taunting from his siblings, Tiny went out into the forest, exploring. First, he sniffed an 'awful beastie' then went on to pounce on a leaf. Then, he climbed up onto a stump many times his size, feeling like he was very strong. Then, a bird swooped down and he claimed that he "didn't even blink" to his mother and siblings. Ruby and Socks don't believe him and his mother claims to believe him but Tiny doesn't believe she really does. Finally, the day comes for Tiny and his siblings to go to a new home. Ruby and Socks pretend to be adorable, playful kits while Tiny just watches from afar, not wanting to pretend to be something he's not. However, he is scared into thinking that he has to when Ruby tells him that unwanted kittens are throw in the river. Unfortunately, Tiny fails to get the attention of the twoleg kit adopting Ruby and Socks and quickly runs away from home, fearing for his life. Tiny then meets two other kittypets, who warn him not to go into the forest because "those forest cats would eat up a cat as small as Tiny in a single gulp." Tiny, then enraged, went to explore in the forest, enjoying it at first. Then, unfortunately, he runs into a ThunderClan patrol, consisting of Tigerstar, then Tigerpaw, Thistleclaw and Bluefur. Tiny is terrified, not fleeing as he probably should have, thinking he was strong. Thistleclaw then sets Tigerpaw on Tiny, who nearly kills him before being called off by Bluefur. The patrol leaves back for camp and Tiny leaves the forest, feeling very bitter towards Tigerpaw. Somehow, Tiny gets back into the twolegplace, trying to find a place to stay. After being chased off by several hungry cats searching for food. He then realizes that these twolegplace cats are no better than the forest cats. After being chased off by a couple of cats, he is helped by an old she-cat. She shares chicken with him and he asks what a kittypet is, as cats keep calling him that. The she-cat explains to him that he is a kittypet and that his collar gives it away. Tiny, then declaring to himself mentally that he is no longer a kittypet and doesn't want his collar, he tries to get it off. The cats laugh at him, causing him to be rather bitter towards them. Tiny then runs across an old dog, who leaves a tooth behind, and he embeds it in his collar in an attempt to get his collar off. He later uses this embedded tooth to his advantage, claiming he took it as a trophy after fighting and killing a dog. The cats have no choice but to believe him and he gets a meal. Word spreads about a tiny kit who claims to have killed a dog in a fight, which leads to two cats, Brick and Bone, to find Tiny and ask him for help in chasing a dog out that is keeping many cats from a lot of food. Tiny, without thinking, agrees and is given two options: to either fight or leave the twolegplace. He chooses to fight, eventually facing the dog. He is terrified, thinking he's going to be killed because he is so small but accidentally scares the dog off with his shadow. None of the other cats see that he scared it off and thinks that he fought and beat the dog. One cat asks him what his name is and he replies that his name is Scourge, after thinking back to his mother's words about forest cats. Scourge 'rules' the twolegplace for some moons until Brick and Bone come to him and tell him that rogues from the forest are in the twolegplace. They beg him to help them, not wanting anyone to be killed by them. Scourge goes rather eagerly, hoping to get revenge on Tigerpaw but only to find that it isn't his target but still intruders. The rogues taunt him, telling him that they want to speak to the real leader of the place because of his size and dismissing him as a kittypet because of his collar. Scourge is enraged and rips the throat out of one of the rogues, killing him. The rogues leave and Scourge scratches dirt over the dead rogue, as if burying his dirt. Then, he declares that no cat is to take food from the twolegplace without permission. He then comes to believe that he "had to have ice in his veins to do what he just did. He expects the ice to melt but it doesn't. It just gets colder and colder...and he welcomes it." Scourge then rules the twolegplace strays with an iron claw, knowing everything that happens in it. The cats come to him with 'trophies' mostly bones, which shows their loyalty to him. However, he still feels bitter towards Tigerpaw since his encounter in the forest with him, claiming that "the blood of his enemies will flow before he is content." Even Ruby and Socks come crawling to him, begging him for help as they were abandoned. Scourge reluctantly allows them food before sending them away. After many moons and events in the forest, Tigerpaw, then Tigerstar, finally pays his visit to Scourge and 'recruits' him to help him gain control over the entire forest, where Scourge eventually kills him and gets his long-desired revenge. End spoiler alert Will Scourge ever get a mate? This is /very/ doubtful. He is cold to every cat around him, save Rainflower. He met her when she was still a tiny kit and felt affection towards her, especially when she started calling him 'Brother.' Some say that he may be kind to her because perhaps she is the sibling he's always wanted, one that could care less about his size. Or perhaps he simply has a soft spot for her. No one is quite sure and no one dares to ask.